Reese Washington
Reese "Bellerophon" Washington (Born on December 1, 1940) is the main protagonist of Resistance: Rise of Bellerophon and it's sequel Resistance: War of the Worlds. He is known to have also been the one who has liberated the United States of America from the Chimeran threat as well. 'Early Life' Reese grew up in Boston, Massachussetts; hearing stories and rumors about the Chimerans over in Russia and Europe. He thought that they couldn't possibly reach the US; however by the 50s he started to eat those words when thousands of Chimeran Hybrids swarmed his hometown and his country. This led him to start resisting against the invaders and by his 20; he became a member of secret resistance movement in his city led by Michelle Allen. ''Rise of Bellerophon Outposts and bases had been established 4 years prior to Reese's arrival; which were used for ammunition, food, weapons and other neccesities. They lost contact with the base and Michelle ordered Reese and Felix Kirk to investigate what happend. Upon investigating the site; they discovered that the base had been completely changed into a Conversion Center for Chimeran Hybrids. They returned back after being ordered by Michelle; however half way there; Felix was shot and killed by a Hybrid and Reese was captured. Reese woke up in a Conversion Chamber; infected and unarmed; however before being sent to the next stage of conversion; he utilized an unearthly strength and smashed through the chamber before being transported elsewhere. He fought his way out and managed to return to headquarters. Once he returned; Igor Lebowski tested his DNA and found the Chimera Virus in his blood. He explained to Reese that it is in him; however it has bonded to his DNA on a microscopic level and has not turned him like Nathan Hale; however it has granted him powers and abilities to match the Chimerans. Lebowski later creates a serum out of this and Reese has constructed a new weapon out of an Auger, a Folsom M5A2 Carbine and a Bullseye; naming this new weapon the BR-60. Sooner than he thought; Reese was on the battlefield; liberating the US from the Chimerans and saving survivors wherever he could. Months later; he and Michelle were offered leadership by their saved comrades and so they accepted this leadership as the new rulers of America. Reese and Michelle also married and had 4 children; however Reese is still fighting the good fight. 'Powers & Abilties' Because of a unique blood disorder in his body; Reese's DNA has bonded to the Chimeran Virus in his body and in turn granting him superhuman capabilities. Reese is known to have superhuman strength that allows him to take on more than 50 Hybrids and has speed allowing him to easily dodge bullets and lasers. He also possesses Superhuman reflexes and agility which allow him to move with stealth and kill Chimerans. He also has the capability to morph his fingers into 1 and a half inch claws which he can use as a last resort weapon for when he's out of ammo in his primary weapon or sidearm. Reese also possesses the Chimeran's healing capability and their capability to stick to walls and because of his healing capability; Reese now is capable of living far longer than an average man. Because of the Chimeran Hybrid's temperature; Reese possesses an ability to naturally lower his temperature and practically make himself invisible to enemies utilizing weapons with electronic scopes and thermal imaging. He also has the capability to leap from 50-100 or even 200ft in the air. His senses are also heightened to the point where he can hear, see and even smell farther than the average human; also he possesses the power to see and identify enemies through solid surfaces like the Auger's electronic scope; Humans are visible in Green or Blue; enemies are red or gold. Because of his first stage conversion; Reese also possesses a vast knowledge on how the Chimerans think and how their technology works; even capable of making weapons new to others. His accelerated healing also has granted him an immunity to virtually every known Earth disease and the Chimera Virus. Aside from his powers; Reese is known to be a natural assault trooper and expert marksman. He has also proven to be a master at melee combat and utilize martial arts; ranging from Karate to Tae Kwon Do. He has also mastered the art of ninjutsu; as well as guerilla style tactics and blending those two skills, make him a force to be reckoned with at night and sometimes during the day. He is also an expert in melee combat and swordsman ship. 'Personality & Traits''' Reese is known to keep a cool head under fire and keeps a serious attitude about him when it comes to fighting. He is also known to be a moderate religious man and has shown it while narrating his story. Reese is also a faithful husband to Michelle and a very caring father to his children. He is even known to be somewhat of a stand up comedian and actor from time to time; mainly for morale or just entertainment for others. Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Secord